


Kise and Ralts

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Series: Kuroko no Pokemon [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise loved watching both his sisters being on stage with their Pokemon during Pokemon Contests. He loved how Pokemon could create such beautiful performances as well as battle fiercely during round two. He'd love to partake in Pokemon Contests himself just like his sisters, but first he'd need his own Pokemon. For now, he'd just play pretend outside of Petalburg City. Though, that game of pretend won't be pretend much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kise and Ralts

**Author's Note:**

> Part II of this AU! Ren and Tsubaki are the names I came up with for Kise's sisters (Ren is the eldest, Tsubaki the middle child).

Kise loved watching both his sisters being on stage with their Pokemon during Pokemon Contests. He loved how Pokemon could create such beautiful performances as well as battle fiercely during round two. He'd love to partake in Pokemon Contests himself just like his sisters, but first he'd need his own Pokemon. For now, he'd just play pretend outside of Petalburg City.

"And another spectacular performance by Ryouta and his lovely Roselia!" young Kise called out about his pretend performance and pretend Pokemon. At only 8 years old, he had a giant imagination.

Kise plopped down onto the grass with a cheerful giggle. He really enjoyed playing by himself at times so he could conjure up some contest ideas without the worry of being watched. However, unbeknownst to the child, he was being watched from afar.

" _Ralts…?_ "

"Okay, what else would be a cool trick?" Kise asked aloud to himself, stroking his chin in deep thought like all grownups do. He sat upright suddenly with an idea. "I know! Magical Leaf!"

Kise hopped up from the ground, off playing pretend again. "Roselia, shower the stage with Magical Leaf!" he instructed his imaginary Pokemon, twirling in circles as if leaves did soar above. Only, it did.

Kise froze and looked up at the air, stunned. Glowing leaves had appeared just as he bade, spiraling around him. "Eh?"

Though, Kise wasn't stunned for long. In a matter of seconds, he was filled with awe. His eyes were as bright as the leaves. "Woah!"

After the effects of Magical Leaf wore off, regular leaves now fluttering to the ground, Kise instantly sought out for the source. He looked all around him, but he was still the only one there it seemed.

"Hello?" Kise called, trotting around to search for whichever Pokemon used Magical Leaf. "Little Pokemon! Come out come out wherever you are!" He peeked into some bushes. "Come on; I won't bite. I promise." He moved to take a peek in an opening in a tree trunk. "You're probably more dangerous than me anyway."

Kise crawled out of the tree trunk, scratching his head as he continued looking around from his spot. "Now where could that Pokemon be?"

Kise walked out into the open again. His hands were on his hips. He was dedicated to find the Pokemon who did as he said. "Little Pokemon! I know you're there! If you come out, we might be able to make more cool performances together!"

Kise waited patiently. The Pokemon was going to appear; he could just feel it. And his feeling was right.

Kise turned when hearing rustling coming from a different bush. A little Ralts came out, shuffling closer to Kise hesitantly. " _Ralts?_ "

Kise's eyes sparkled at the Pokemon. "Hello, Ralts. My name is Ryouta."

" _Ralts,_ " Ralts responded, showing its own smile.

"Let's see what you can do," Kise said, Ralts nodding its head with excitement.

"Ralts, first use Magical Leaf! Then, um, do what I do."

Ralts first used its attacks before watching Kise. The boy was doing a little dance of some sort of his own, trying to move gracefully like the leaves. Ralts minicked Kise, the two dancing in sync. The Magical Leaf was following their motion as well.

"There we go! Now, um..." Kise paused, quickly thinking up what to do next. "Oh, I know! Ralts, make the Magical Leaf go straight up!"

" _Ralts!_ " Ralts cried as it did as told.

"Okay, now finish things with Confusion!"

Ralts' eyes glowed white, the leaves outlined in a similar glow. Ralt then controlled the Magical Leaf, making the leaves collide and create a beautiful display of shimmering glitter fluttering to the ground.

Kise cheered with great ecstasy. "That was great, Ralts!" he praised Ralts, picking up the little Feeling Pokemon and twirling it around. Ralts gleefully cheered as well.

"I bet we can be even better than Ren-nee and Tsubaki-nee," Kise said after halting the twirls, still holding up little Ralts. "Don't you think? Want to do contests with me?"

" _Ralts ralts!_ " Ralts happily agreed, vigorously nodding its head.

"Yay!" Kise cheered again, giving his new partner a giant hug.

"Come on, Ralts," Kise said after releasing Ralts. "Ren-nee and Tsubaki-nee are going to love you when they see you."

" _Ralts!_ " Ralts gleefully cried.

The two were giggling, hand in hand, in their own way, excitedly skipping back to Petalburg City.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Kise is a contest boy yee! It follows into his modeling work like in canon. BUT Kise is still good at battling!
> 
> How contests work in this AU follows how contests work in the anime (like with May and Dawn).


End file.
